A daughter's respect - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: It's Mothers day, Helena visits her mother again.


**For an amazing reader who wanted a Helena story, here it is ^^**

I also apologize for how short the story is,my imagination isn't too big right now but please feel free to request for any other stories.

**Reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

Helena is seen to be sitting at her office desk of the Freedom Survivor. She is quiet, only seen to be staring at an empty wall on the other side.

"Hey, Helena. Can i get a day off work tomorrow?" Zack said sticking his head inside the room.

Helena looks at Zack. "You can if you want, what do you need the day off for?" She asked suspiciously.

"Thing is... It's kind of mothers day tomorrow and I promised my annoying mother that i would spend the day with her." Zack announced.

Helena smiled. "It's mothers day tomorrow? Well to answer your question, of course you may. after all Mothers day is a holiday for the Freedom Survivor as well."

"Thanks Helena." Zack replied.

"And one more thing, Zack." Helena called, he looked at Helena. "Don't hate your mother, she only wants the best for you."

"I reckon." Zack sarcastically replied as he walked off.

Helena looked at her calender, Zack was definitely right; It was mothers day tomorrow. Helena shoved all her papers into a draw she just opened. She sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow will just be a hurtful day for me just like the pasted years." Helena thought.

Helena puts her head on the desk, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Helena wakes up the next day, she walks outside her office to see the workers had left. Helena grabs a bunch of flowers from the garden. She walked out Freedom Survivor and made her way into a dark graveyard.

Helena kneeled down in front of a grave. She used her hand and wiped off the dirt from this particular gravestone. It was her mother's.

"Maria Douglas." Helena whispers.

Helena smiles as she looks at her name engraved in the stone.

"You were such an amazing mother. You taught me everything i needed to know. I wanted to become a famous opera singer just like you. But that dream..."

Helena breaks into tears. She looks down at the dirt of the ground.

"Remember those times you'd had taught me how to sing opera? I remember clearly once when i first began, i got so frustrated because I couldn't sing properly; You told to succeed in this, i must show love and passion for it. I took your words to heart and i was able to succeed."

Helena's tears were tears of joy now. She wiped them away. "Oh and remember that time when i just turned 4 and you told me that was the age when monsters hide under the bed and scare you? I couldn't sleep for weeks. Not even after you told me there was no such thing and it was all just a lie."

Helena chuckled. "Mother, if you have taught me anything, it is that you love me. Just even to sacrifice your own life just for me shows me how much you care. I regret not telling you how much i loved you that night, I was too afraid to even say good bye after you took the bullet for me. Please forgive me, I know I've said this year after year but I love you, i always will because no one can replace an amazing mother like you."

Helena puts the flowers down where she rested. "I wish you all the best, where ever you may be."

Helena stood up. "Mother. I took up fighting, to stop the madness the world has become. Peace is the only thing that the world needs. If peace were to prevail there would be no more deaths as horrid as yours. I just wish... the world would understand this. Please take my side of the story, mother."

Helena smiled. "Remember always that you're forever in my heart, constantly on my mind and you're the reason for my undying fighting spirit."

Helena walked away, she smiled. "Even though you're not here, mother. I feel as though you watch over me." She whispers.

The next day, Helena appears to be at her office desk again, Zack peeks into the office.

"Hello Zack." Helena says sternly.

Jack comes in and approaches her desk. "How was mothers day?"

"It was fine, actually. I visited my mother. And yourself, dear?"

"It was terrible! I would have never expected my mother would get matching shirts for both her and i! To make it worse she invited over my girlfriend! Yes, my beautiful angel girl! It was the worst, she was laughing so hard at me!" Zack ranted.

"Your mother loves you Zack, otherwise she wouldn't have done all that just for you." Helena spoke.

Zack nodded. "Maybe you're right. I better get to work now, thanks for the chat." Zack walked off.

Helena looked over at her table, she saw a picture of her and her mother hugging. She picked up the frame and examined it closely. She smiled.

"This is why i fight for you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! **_

_**Note Note: I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games.**_


End file.
